Tales of an Odd Man
by T.J. Wilson
Summary: Some things have changed between the gang, but the more things change the more they stay the same. Some romances may come to life while others might limp to survive. Join the gang as they catch up with each other and see how time has changed our favorite warriors. Rated T for drinking, potential lemons/romance later on, or violence. Please R&R, I update based on reviews.


**This is my newest story, based a little on some things I've learned recently and a few old ideas kicking around. I've been out of commission for a while and I miss it. Please enjoy the first chapter Please R &R any comments, ideas, theories about what you think might happen. I might incorporate. Thanks**

(Ways down the road ? POV)

I stood there in the pouring rain. Whatever thoughts I had in that moment were muted. I always say I want to live in the moment, but this was hardly what I was thinking of. Seeing her there, looking the most beautiful I have ever seen her in my life. There was only one regret for me, I wasn't the one she was walking toward.

(Present Odd's POV)

"…" I was spacing out, as per usual. What can I say, sometimes I must blur out the rest of the world so I can do what I do.

"ODD!" I snapped back to reality as I heard the vocal exercises of my co-workers. "Oh, so glad to have you back." He said sarcastically. Okay, so maybe my brain did this a little more than it should.

"Sorry." I said. "Continue." I work in an advertising agency, no matter what anyone says, creative is not the easiest job in the building. If anything, it might be one of the hardest parts of the job. It's one thing to have a design of your own and it's another thing entirely to try and pitch it to a client and pray to something/someone that they love it. We think it's great, us over in creative, which sometimes makes us think that it's not a great idea.

"As I was saying…" He glares at me as if he could burn holes through my skull. "Our new client is a DJ, been spinning for a long time. But, she's going to America and needs to get some work established. I'm talking video, photographs, billboards, posters, the whole 9. We are gonna need someone to be the face of creative. And Odd, thanks to your lovely moment of 'concentration', you just drew the short straw."

I groaned as I put my head in my hands on the table. "Just because I spaced out doesn't mean I wasn't listening. Besides, DJ's are always total pains in the ass anyway. They always act so snooty and above everyone else." I complained.

"The decision is final, Billson's approval. She'll be coming in tomorrow to go over her game plan so bring you're A-Game." The man said.

I was confused as hell, usually the meetings come first. "Don't I get to learn anything about this girl first? How am I supposed to know what to do if I can't learn anything about the style, looks, or even the music?" I asked.

The superior stood up and reached for the door. Turning back, he looked at me and grinned. "You're an artistic guy, I'm sure you'll figure it out." He grinned evilly, okay maybe not evil but at that moment he was worse than Satan, and walked out of the meeting room. I threw my hands up in defeat, my co-worker would always do this. Whenever I would space out, which unfortunately was more than I would like, he would punish me by giving me a new account. Anything from foot powder to skateboards, which weren't so bad.

(End of work day No POV)

Odd threw on his jacket and his messenger bag followed suit. Figure if nothing else, he could look through and see if he could come up with some ideas for posters or promotions for this DJ in America. But, that could come later. For now, he needed to unwind and get this horrible afternoon off his mind. Reaching for his phone, Odd dialed up a number as it rang.

"Hello." Said the mysterious voice.

"Hey good buddy." Odd chirped happily. The recipient chuckled and greeted him back. "Wanna meet in the usual place in about an hour?" he asked.

"Sounds good." Odd replied. "Feel free to bring the ball and chain with you if you want." Odd laughed at his own joke as the voice groaned and hung up. He wished he could say that he didn't use that joke often…but Odd is odd. In the meantime, Odd walked a few blocks down to his apartment. He was grateful that with his job he could find an apartment with good space and good rent nearby. He took the elevator to the 10th floor and walked out.

The lock clicking as Odd walked into his humble abode. A good-sized apartment, modernized to have granite counters and stainless-steel appliances, not that Odd ever used them much anyway. But the main seller for Odd, a beautiful balcony with a fire pit built into the floor. A lot of vinyl, a beautiful record player, a TV which barely got any use except for news in the morning, and lots and lots of art and photos created by the owner himself. Odd always smiled when he walked in, he would look around and see all the hand sketches and photos he'd done over the years.

Everything from a single building to the entire city. But, the one he loved the most was the one of all his friends together right before college. It was framed and it was printed from film, in case he ever wanted to make another one. Odd changed out of his work clothes, a black pair of slacks and a button-down shirt into a Henley, a pair of jeans and a leather jacket (purple of course). He locked up and walked up a few blocks to the bar.

(One Hour Later)

Odd sat at the bar as he sipped his drink, keeping an eye on the door awaiting his guest, or potentially guests. Sure enough, right as he ordered his next round, he saw the man and woman of the hour. "How you doing, good buddy?" Odd asked as he wrapped his old friend in a great big hug.

"Nice to see you too, Odd." Ulrich grunted as he gasped for breath. Yumi, next to him, simply laughed at his expense and was surely glad it wasn't her. Odd finally released him from his clutches to ensure that his friend did not suffocate.

He gave Ulrich a once over, sure he talked to him and kept in contact with him all the time but he still can't believe that this guy is the same person who he fought side by side all those years and shared a room with. The once timid man with a terrible temper is now the tall man, training some of the best men to become the next big athlete in the world. And…he may still have that temper. But, he got the girl so I guess that was half the battle.

Yumi moved forward, cautiously. "You try that with me, I'll have you on the floor before your drink can even spill." Odd backed off immediately. Yumi chuckled, some things never change. Yumi then moved forward and hugged him deeply, enjoying the fun of seeing her long-time friend again. "Nice to see you again, Odd." Yumi smiled.

Ulrich would have said similar, if he were not gasping for air. "I miss when you were scrawny." He groaned.

"I'm not scrawny. I was svelte!" He belted. Heads turned toward him. He simply chuckled as he reached awkwardly behind his back. "But not anymore." He cheered. Everyone turned back to their conversation, Ulrich threw his arm over Odd's neck.

"You might have gotten muscle, but your personality hasn't changed a bit." Yumi chuckled as they moved to the bar.

Odd ordered their drinks as they sat down at a high-top table. "So what have you been up to Yumi?" Odd inquired.

"For a while I was back in Japan." Odd gave her a questioning look, I know he hasn't seen her in person for a while but he didn't know she had left the continent. "My folks got divorced, big surprise there. Then after that, I needed to be away from them so I went to college in Japan. I worked two jobs and went to school. One was teaching penchak silat, a technique not used very often in Japan, and as a TA. Being a TA helped me grasp my concepts in school faster, made the rest of the years a breeze. After that I realized with a business degree and a love for martial arts, why not open business? I run a dojo here in town and guess who happened to walk in?" She blushed as she turned her eyes to Ulrich.

"I hadn't done any techniques since we parted so I wanted to catch up. It was sheer luck, and I think a little fate, that brought me there." Ulrich said complimenting her blush with his own. "You and have kept in touch Odd, but Yumi and I…well after graduation things got a little…"

"Heated." Yumi replied. Odd was confused, Ulrich had said he was gonna let Yumi go for the sake of their friendship. He didn't know there was any other reason. Odd raised his hand to ask the next question.

Ulrich reached over and lowered his hand back to the table. "We are gonna need to talk about that another time. Well, aside from playing a little catch up in person. What are you up to at your agency, Odd?" He inquired.

As Odd was about to answer, the whole reason he needed a drink flashed back into his mind. The DJ! With that thought at the forefront of his mind, Odd chugged the remainder of his cocktail before raising his glass toward the bar in hopes of getting a refill.

Yumi sipped hers and was astounded by how fast Odd drank. "Wow, that good huh?" She chuckled. Odd received another drink and sipped on that one.

"You have no idea." He responded in dread. "We got a new client coming in tomorrow, some kind of DJ. And guess who gets to hand hold the gigantic pain in the ass? ME!" Odd slammed his head on the table and was prepared to just die there.

"Come on, they won't be that bad." Ulrich argued.

"not that bad? Ulrich DJs are bitchy people by nature, they're drug addicts or prisses or grade-A pains in the ass. I'm screwed, and on top of dealing with the bitchiness I have to hand hold them through the process of building their campaign in America." Odd chugged his drink again.

Before he could raise the glass again, Ulrich took it away from him. "Good thing you have a liver of steel." Ulrich said. "Well, getting drunk isn't gonna make it any better, Odd. If anything, you'll have to deal with your Grade-A pain in the ass hungover and I don't think any of us wanna hear about that."

Odd conceded to that being his last drink. He switched to water and continued to shoot the breeze with Ulrich and Yumi, catching up on old times, hearing about their new adventures. Before they knew it, they closed down the bar and were kicked out. Odd drove them both home, guaranteeing they would all catch up real soon.

Entering his apartment, Odd stared up at the ceiling from his bed and wondered how he was gonna get through his day tomorrow. But, I suppose it was now today. After changing, Odd shut his eyes and accepted his fate.

(Hours Later)

Showered, shaved, and in a black suit with a purple shirt and tie, Odd walked into his agency ready to take on whatever new-found music horror awaited him. As he got to his floor, several people turned heads to Odd. Sure, everyone had seen Odd cleaned up, but not this much. "Damn man, you got a hot date tonight?" The guys joked. 

Odd rolled his eyes. "New client, I pulled the short straw."

"OH! So, you get to deal with the new DJ." Odd had accepted his fate, at least he would feel comfortable in his monkey suit.

Just as Odd sat down in his office chair, his superior came to see him. "Della Robbia! Your client is waiting for you in the conference room!" Odd sprinted toward the conference room, he knew if he was late he would never hear the end of it. In front of the wood door, Odd took a deep breath and walked through.

His jaw flew open. He was astounded by who was sitting in the chair on the other end of the room. "Aelita?"


End file.
